Communication systems typically operate in accordance with one or more communication standards. Wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11, Wi-Fi Direct, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof. Radio frequency (RF) signals of the wireless communication systems are transmitted over a wide range of frequencies. When RF signals are communicated at frequencies that overlap or are in close proximity to each other, the RF signals can mutually interfere with each other resulting in degraded performance. Examples of RF signals that can mutually interfere include, e.g., cellular long term evolution (LTE) signals, wireless local area network (WLAN) signals, Bluetooth (BT) signals, and BT low energy (BTLE) signals.